


when in rome

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin and Nakamaru go to Italy (and don’t leave the hotel).





	when in rome

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. mouseover the italian dialogue for translation.

They had been in Italy for an hour and Nakamaru already wanted to go home.

It wasn’t the country – the country was beautiful. The people were great, the weather was decent if a bit chilly, and the food, well. Obviously it was delicious.

It was Jin. Jin was the problem.

Jin and his fucking Italian.

Innocent phrases like “thank you” and “a room for two, please” turned into a 1-900 service when spoken in that voice. It was nice that Jin learned Italian for their trip – native language of his great-grandmother or some shit – but with every word that dripped from his lips, Nakamaru wanted to shove his cock between them.

By the time they got to their room, Nakamaru was finding it difficult to walk properly. It’s just his luck that the receptionist had apparently misunderstood Jin. She’d given them a room for two, but with only one bed.

“But I called her _bellissima_!” Jin exclaims, staring at the queen-sized bed like it would split in two with an indignant enough look.

Nakamaru twitches.

The worst thing that could follow that is an angry call down to the front desk. In Italian.

Nakamaru tries to distract himself with unpacking, utilizing the dresser drawers and closet hangers despite this only being a weekend trip, but he can’t shake the harsh accent and stressed syllables that go straight to the incredibly hard mass in his pants.

If he were thinking clearly, he would have hid in the bathroom, made up some bullshit story about feeling gross from the flight and jerked off in the shower while biting his fist to muffle the noise, but he wasn’t thinking straight at all. His thoughts usually weren’t very _straight_ when they concerned Jin.

He jumps when Jin slams down the phone, and instantly Jin’s hard look softens. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. They said they could switch us tomorrow, so we’ll have to make do for the night.”

“It’s fine,” Nakamaru rushes to say. His heart is beating madly at the thought of sharing a bed with Jin, especially in this condition, but he’s confident he’ll be able to fulfill his ingenious plan of jerking off in the shower before then. “I wasn’t scared,” he adds.

“Yeah, right,” Jin snorts, giving him a knowing look. “You’re shaking. Come on, let’s go see Firenze.”

Jin enunciates the city’s name just as he walks by Nakamaru and claps him on the shoulder, and Nakamaru can’t hide the full-body shiver that results from the words. He’s never considered himself having a language fetish before, but he’s also never heard anyone speak Italian so erotically.

Or maybe it’s just Jin.

Now Jin is many things – he’s naturally talented, a shitty conversationalist, and sometimes even a douchebag – but stupid he is not. He pauses with his hand on Nakamaru’s shoulder, his eyes slowly cutting over to the older man’s as his fingers tighten on the argyle vest.

“Nakamaru?” he questions, his voice low and breathy. Like a whisper, but hotter. “You okay?”

Nakamaru’s first instinct is to glare, because Jin knows damn well that he’s not okay and the reason _why_. He’s playing with him, just like he always does, only this time the game is very adult.

“Ti piace,” Jin hisses, using his grip on Nakamaru’s shoulder to turn him around. “Il mio italiano.”

It’s pointless to fight, but Nakamaru tries anyway. He bites down on his lip to hold back what would have been a rather embarrassing noise, but he can’t move his eyes away from where Jin’s grow dark and heated.

The wall finds Nakamaru’s back, a bit abruptly as he loses his balance and watches Jin. The younger man doesn’t move, holds his stance a few feet away, a hint of a smirk on his lips that Nakamaru wants to smack and kiss at the same time.

“Vieni qui,” Jin mutters, bumping into the end of the bed as he approaches Nakamaru. “Ti farò impazzire.” 

“I don’t even know what you’re saying,” Nakamaru spits out, desperately like it’s a protest, asking mercy for his life when all he wants is the exact opposite.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” Jin asks, looking entirely too amused from entirely too close. He pointedly looks down, then back up. “I could be listing kitchen vocabulary and it would still turn you on.”

Nakamaru narrows his eyes, once again sensing playful Jin. “Don’t fuck with me,” he growls, _zakennayo_ , his chest heaving with aroused breath. “I’ve had it with your teasing.”

A very shrill noise – not a _squeak_ – escapes through his lips when a strong hand reaches between them to squeeze the bulge in his pants. “Lesson number one. Repeat after me: _baciami_.”

“Baciami,” Nakamaru repeats, shaking with the force of his willpower not to push up in Jin’s hand. “What does that me-?”

He’s cut off by plump lips that turn into a hot mouth, the other man taking his breath away with a slow, passionate kiss.  Jin seems in no rush to move on to the next lesson, his free hand sliding up Nakamaru’s neck to cradle the back of his jaw as they kiss. His tongue slides along Nakamaru’s and he’ll never forget _baciami_ as long as he lives, even if he doesn’t think he’ll be using it with anyone but Jin.

Nakamaru could have stayed like that forever, and ordinarily would have if it wasn’t for the little matter of a stationary hand groping him. It doesn’t move even when Nakamaru rolls his hips against it, and he swears that bastard is chuckling into his mouth.

“Next lesson,” Nakamaru gasps, harshly breaking their kiss to stare down the younger man. “And don’t you dare make it something stupid.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Jin replies, licking his lips before fixing Nakamaru with a steady look. “Lesson two. Repeat after me: _toccami_.”

“Toccami,” Nakamaru rushes to say, probably messing up the pronunciation but it doesn’t matter because Jin’s hand is _moving_ , pulling a faint moan from his lungs as Nakamaru’s contained erection finally gets friction.

“I could have just touched your face or something,” Jin hisses as he rushes to unfasten Nakamaru’s pants and touch him directly. “Be glad I’m impatient.”

Nakamaru is glad, very glad. He falls back against the wall as Jin takes him in hand, biting back his noises even when Jin returns to his mouth.

“Ti farò gridare,” he whispers, then drags his lips down Nakamaru’s jaw to his ear. “That means ‘I’ll make you scream’.”

The air is pushed out of Nakamaru’s lungs as Jin sinks to his knees, palms flat on his thighs and sliding up. He looks at home between Nakamaru’s legs, his face just inches from where Nakamaru’s cock juts out from his body.

Jin’s hot breath on his flesh ignites a low growl from the back of Nakamaru’s throat, his fists clenching by his sides.

“Mettimelo in bocca,” Jin hisses, opening his mouth in an obvious translation, and Nakamaru doesn’t hesitate before grabbing him by the hair.

There won’t be any more Italian like this, but Nakamaru can’t find it in him to be disappointed when Jin’s swallowing him whole and looking up at him with those eyes. Jin’s mouth is euphoria, hot and wet and tightening as he sucks him in and out greedily.

Nakamaru struggles to keep his own eyes open, wanting to watch his cock disappear past those thick lips and shine in their wake. His grip on Jin’s hair turns gentle as his body rocks towards him, pushing into his mouth while more or less petting his head and trying to remember how to breathe.

Jin knows what he’s doing and it makes Nakamaru jealous as fuck, his frustration rising with his arousal as Jin takes him in all the way and swallows around him. “Jin,” Nakamaru mutters, sounding more frantic than he intended even if his knees are about to give out from under him.

Thankfully he’s held up by Jin’s strong hands, which grab onto both cheeks of his ass and push Nakamaru further down his throat. Nakamaru can’t do anything but hold on, now with both hands in Jin’s hair, twisting hard enough to sting.

Jin moans around his cock and he’s gone.

In the midst of his orgasmic high, he feels himself being moved around, anxiety poking at the edges of his blurred mind until he feels the soft bed on his back. Just as suddenly he’s covered by a hard body that is both foreign and familiar at the same time, those lips returning to his and bringing him back to reality completely.

He tastes himself and it’s enticing, his arms wrapping around Jin because it feels right, even if they get nudged away as Jin tugs off their shirts. Nakamaru isn’t a Johnny for nothing and kicks off his the rest of his clothes, his hands going right for Jin’s pants like it’s just another concert and they’re helping each other change costumes.

Except this time they aren’t putting anything else on, lying skin to skin as Jin’s hands roam Nakamaru’s body while his tongue explores his mouth. It seems like more of a sensual kiss than before, even if one of Jin’s hands is on Nakamaru’s thigh, gently urging it out.

Nakamaru feels Jin hard against his hip and arches at the thought of where this is going, _both_ of his thighs spreading at the possibility of Jin inside him, filling him over and over while hissing dirty things in Italian.

He gasps into Jin’s mouth and Jin groans in response, rubbing against Nakamaru as their wordless conversation has him reaching for his bag further down the bed. Nakamaru knows what he’s getting and should be apprehensive – he hasn’t exactly done this before – but it’s _Jin_ and he trusts him. Even there.

The initial touch between his legs has Nakamaru tensing, but Jin’s lips turn soothing and press open-mouthed kisses down his jaw and all over his face while his finger swirls around the opening.

“Apriti,” Jin whispers against his skin. “Open up for me, baby,” and it’s like his words alone make Nakamaru’s body relax.

Jin moves against him and Nakamaru likes the way it feels, focusing on the hard flesh grinding into his hip and how Jin’s breath hitches. Tiny puffs of air hit his cheek, the faint moans barely reaching his ear as it becomes easier for Jin to stretch him, Nakamaru’s body welcoming him and rocking from the intimate touch.

One finger becomes two, pushing deeper and curling until Nakamaru arches with a loud, sudden cry. Jin groans like it pleased _him_ , concentrating on that spot that makes every single one of Nakamaru’s nerves tingle until he inserts a third finger and simulates sex.

“I want you,” Jin says in beautiful Japanese, his voice low and husky as he trails wet kisses down Nakamaru’s throat.

Nakamaru leans back to accommodate, lifting one of his legs in an undeniable invitation, and this time there’s vocals in Jin’s moan as he pulls out his fingers and slathers the lube on himself.

A small whine sounds from the back of Nakamaru’s throat, his nervousness setting in now that it’s right there, the head of Jin’s cock poking between his legs. He tries to maintain his composure, but Jin’s always seen through him, leans up to press a slow, lazy kiss to his lips as he arranges Nakamaru’s limbs to coil around him like an S.

It’s easier with one leg hooked under Jin’s ass with the other over his shoulder, his hands reaching for Jin’s face as he fights to focus his eyes and look up at the man who’s about to take him.

Soft, heated eyes meet his, staring down through damp bangs that are partially stuck to Jin’s forehead as he sucks his lips into his mouth like he does when he’s preparing to do something really important.

“Relax,” he whispers, lips curving in a smirk. “Ti farò vedere le stelle – it’ll be so good you see stars.”

And he pushes in.

Nakamaru’s voice comes out with his exhales, a mixture of relief and surprise and _oh my god_ as Jin buries himself inside him. He’s panting into Nakamaru’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around his torso as he gives Nakamaru a second to adjust, then rolls his hips at a gradual pace.

Nakamaru’s body moves on its own, rocking to push back against Jin and it’s excruciating, wanting more even though he’s sore already. The dull ache feels good, heightened by Jin’s noises and the way he throbs inside him, strong arms squeezing his body with each thrust.

“Jin,” he breathes, because it seems appropriate to say his name, and Jin seems to like it judging by the way he fucks him harder.

“Jin… _Jin_ .”

Jin moans again, a high note that sounds just as beautiful as any of his songs. Nakamaru can’t move his hands from Jin’s hair, running his fingers through the sweaty locks and stroking his hairline like Jin’s the one who needs comfort here.

This just means he ends up with two fistfuls of Jin’s hair when Jin hits that spot inside him, making Nakamaru choke on his air and – true to Jin’s words – see stars behind his eyes.

“Fuck yes,” Jin hisses, snapping his hips faster as his hands roam Nakamaru’s body again. One of them splays on his chest, fingers brushing a nipple and Nakamaru arches, shuddering at the touch and clenching around Jin in a way that has him making a beautiful noise and pushing harder.

It’s difficult for Nakamaru to maintain regular breathing, sucking in as much air as he can manage after the fact when his brain reminds him that it does in fact need oxygen. Involuntary life functions play second to Jin surrounding him, inside and out, which is all he knows right now.

He doesn’t even realize he’s gotten hard again until Jin bumps it with his elbow, making them _both_ moan as Jin’s fingers immediately coil around him and pull him off in double-time with his rhythm.

It’s too much too fast and Nakamaru squirms, breath stuck in his throat as his body doesn’t know what to do, trying to push up into Jin’s hand and back against his cock at the same time. He ends up just clinging to Jin, the muscles of Jin’s back moving under his fingers as he holds on and waits for the inevitable explosion.

“Vieni con me,” Jin tells him.

“What?” Nakamaru asks, his voice coming out bitter despite the foreign language still making him tingle.

“Come with me,” Jin translates, his breath increasing into a moan. “ _Now_.”

Jin squeezes the head of Nakamaru’s cock and it erupts over his fingers, Nakamaru crying out and smacking his head against the headboard as he throws it back from the force of his orgasm. Jin lets out a low groan and Nakamaru can feel him release inside him; it turns him on more than it should, taking him higher along with the way Jin embraces him like he’d fall otherwise.

It seems like the world stops as orgasm overcomes them, their senses slowly returning to proper use as Nakamaru notices Jin’s firm hold first, then the scent of his shampoo. He doesn’t know what to say, or if he should even say anything, but thankfully Jin saves him the trouble by pushing himself up Nakamaru’s body to save him with a kiss that takes him right back to where they just were, together.

They don’t end up seeing any of the country’s famous attractions or religious buildings, but Jin speaks a lot of Italian and Nakamaru is fairly certain that by the end of their vacation, he’s seen God.


End file.
